


Second Chance

by minickyy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minickyy/pseuds/minickyy
Summary: Ryuu has been acting strangely during club times and it has gotten the third years worried and then they end up finding out about the past of their kouhai. Ryuu ends up not going to school for a while, but not before he told his club mates that he would be leaving for a while, and why. This gets them all more worried especially when he accidentally breaks a promise he made before he left. Now the Battle Lovers and Conquest Club will have to hunt down their second youngest, and face monsters they have never dreamed of facing. The demons of a certain dark pink haired cherry lovers past afterlife.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am sorry to anyone who had thought about looking at this story before I had taken it down. I needed to fix a few little details, so sorry about that. Anyway, for this story you don't really have to know the theories behind Five Nights at Freddy's, just the basic lore. If there is ever more than that then I will hopefully explain it. If I don't then please let me know and I will gladly explain it to you. Anyway I hope you like the story, even if it is quite different than most stories about the thrilling prince. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and the original characters that will appear starting next chapter.

"Hey Atsushi." A dirty blonde haired third year in high school. named Yufuin En, spoke up from his spot seated in a public bath at Kurotama bath house. His blue haired friend looked over at him from his spot next to him as the sound of wood being chopped resonated from outside of the bathhouse. "Do you think Ryuu has been acting a bit odd lately?" His cerulean blue eyes held slight concern in them as he his friend think about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, he has seemed a bit off recently. I mean he barely said anything today during our club time. Then he declined coming to the baths with everyone." Kinugawa Atsushi, another third year, said as he looked over at the others in the room. Some of them were getting ready to get into the bath, while two people were getting in looked at them after overhearing their conversation.

"Of course the brat is acting differently. All of you would to if you were stuck dealing with his past demons as well." A light pink haired second year named Gero Akoya spoke seriously with a slight scowl on his face as a light green haired teen named Naruko Io who was getting in the bath behind him sent a slight glare at him as if to dare him to say more on the topic.

The action was noticed by the two third years who looked over at their juniors suspiciously. "You both know what is going on?" En asked raising an eyebrow at the two who both nodded in response. "Then do you mind giving a little bit of an explanation on why he is acting oddly? Did he do something he shouldn't have?" He asked seriously which earned a sigh from Io.

"No. Ryuu didn't do anything. It is something that has been building up for a while. None of you know what it is, but I am sure he will eventually tell you. However it is complicated, even by our standards when we got mixed up with all of this stupid battle lover nonsense. So give him time, he will tell you all when he is prepared for it. Which may be months to years from now, or it could be tomorrow." Io spoke seriously and did not say anything afterwords and instead turned towards Akoya. "So about that homework-"

The sentence was interrupted as a bright blonde haired first year jumped in the bath splashing all of those who were already sitting in the bath. This earned a frustrated cry from the two second years. "Yumoto/Hakone!"

-Time Skip-

After getting out of the bath Io and Akoya have gotten dressed and left the bath and headed off in their different directions En and Atsushi left the bath house still worried for their other kouhai, but both had agreed to leave it be for now, until it either gets worse, or Ryuu tells them what is going on. Which led them to the next day during club and their kouhai in question came in late, he had bags under his eyes as if he wasn't sleeping properly, and had a slightly pained look in his eyes, but didn't do anything besides give a slight wave before walking over and sitting down in his normal seat before he spoke up.

"Hey guys... I wanted to give you all a heads up." His voice was even off, it wasn't as confident as it usually was, he sounded... pained? No that isn't it. He sounded exhausted and scared? Which made all four of the third years look over at him. The other two third years were the student council president and vice president Kusatsu Kinshiro, and Arima Ibushi. Warning bells went off in all four of their minds at his tone, Yumoto looked up curiously, but Akoya's and Io's eyes widened as they realized why Ryuu spoke up.

Akoya stood up quickly nearly knocking his chair over from his sudden anger at the situation. "They are not making you go." He spoke seriously his light blue eyes almost icy which made Ryuu flinch slightly when he looked over and saw it before he looked back at the wall in front of him.

"They are... So I will not be here for a few days, to weeks... I don't know how long I will be gone, all I know is that today is my last day for a while..." Ryuu's voice grew shakier as he spoke, he was nervous about something. "And that means I have to tell you all quite a bit about me before I leave... because if I don't you will find out another way. And I would rather see your reactions myself, rather than have you all hate me later for either not telling you myself, or because of my past in general." His words worried the four third years who shared a look of concern before looking over at their kouhai who was seemingly staring at the wall ahead of him.

"Ryuu-sempai, what do you have to tell us? I don't think we would hate you for it." Yumoto spoke up with a slight frown as he looked at the second year with confusion.

"Ryuu, you don't have to tell them if you aren't ready to do so." Io spoke with concern evident in his tone and his steely gray eyes softening a little bit as he looked at the pinkette who after a moment stood up and turned around turning his chair before he sat back down facing them. Akoya also sat back down hesitantly still evidently upset by the younger pinkettes comment from before.

"No, Io I have to tell them now... if I don't... We are being revealed to the world, after 'apologizing' to the guards and being yelled at for what we couldn't control. So I have to tell them now or let them find out from the stupid reporters, and their take on the past." His voice was steadily becoming more confident, even if he felt and looked anywhere but confident. Now that he was facing them the all could see that his eyes were watering with unshed tears, which only served to make him seem even more tired and upset than he had already seemed with the bags under his eyes.

"Zaou-san, what is wrong? Did someone do something to you?" Kinshiro asked the darker pink haired second year who quickly shook his head.

"N-no, no one necessarily did anything to me sempai... It is something from my past, which I need to explain to you all, my past is where someone has harmed me, killed me actually, however I had helped to kill him in my afterlife." He looked over at his seniors at noted their confusion. "I was reborn into this life... I grew up not knowing anything about my past life until the end of last school year... that isn't important right now... Anyway do you all remember when En-sempai was on his horror kick a few weeks ago?" He asked and got nods in return from the seniors and Yumoto. "Well do you all remember the 'mysterious' Freddy Fazbear pizza chain he had mentioned back then?" He asked and had gotten more nods in response.

"Wasn't that the chain that people believed that the animatronics were all haunted by the souls of dead kids?" Ibushi asked curiously making sure he had the correct place.

"Yes, that is the place... The animatronics were haunted by the souls of dead kids... I should know I was one of them." He admitted looking down at the ground. "My name in my life back then was Ashton Webber... and the animatronic I was stuck in was Chica the Chicken, yeah I know the animatronic was technically female... but that didn't really matter to our killer." He looked up to see his seniors all in thought. "It might be hard to accept, it was hard for me to accept, heck I still don't want to accept it, but it is who and what I was in the past. A dead kid, blinded by rage against the one who had killed me, and my friends, that I didn't even notice that I was just as much of a monster as he was." His voice took a slightly bitter tone as he spoke and looked over to Io and Akoya who had already known this about his past and did not judge him for it, which he would be eternally grateful for.

"Ryuu I am not angry with you about your past, I am merely confused. How does this tie into the present and why you look so tired and dead lately? And why do you have to go away for a while? How does that connect to anything at all?" Atsushi asked curious and concerned about the answer.

"I wasn't the only one who was reborn, all of us original five kids were, and all of us made the mistake of telling someone about the memories, and so the government ended up finding out and getting involved, so starting the day after tomorrow, I will be meeting with old night guards who had survived their five night contracts. So they can yell at me and the others about how we are all demons, and deserve to rot in hell. To which we would all agree that we do indeed deserve that, then they are going to reveal that we were all reborn and force us to tell our story to the entire world, and I guarantee that they will try to make us tell some fake story to the world to make us look worse than we already will." He looked down once more with a grimace. "And to answer your other question, every night since I have begun to remember I have gotten horrible nightmares, to the point I don't want to, or can't sleep at night. It's only going to get worse as the days I'm gone go on." He sighed softly before closing his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes they looked a lot calmer and less watery, he still looked exhausted though.

"Zaou-san, promise us all two things, one call us whenever you can, or whenever you need someone outside of all of this to talk to. Because despite what you might have thought about us, none of us are going to hate you for this, it might have been suprising news, however you are definitely not a bad person. Considering you are an heir of love. That title still stands, which is why you have the bracelet. If you weren't a good person, I guarantee 'they' would've made sure you weren't apart of this club to begin with." Ibushi began which made Ryuu's eyes widen in shock, because he didn't think the vice president of the student council thought that highly of him, they have barely talked. "And second, be careful. I don't trust whoever is making you go do all of this, they must have alterior motives other than destroying the newest lives of five teens who deserve to be living happily."

Ryuu gave the older teen a weak smile before replying. "I will do my best to stay safe, and if it helps, I don't trust him either. He reminds me of someone and I cannot figure out who it is... It had to have been someone from that life but I just cannot figure it out. And I will call you all if I need to, I will call one of you on the phone at least once a day. But if that somehow doesn't work, or there is a major problem and I need your help I will use my bracelet, and the weird video call thing that I found a few weeks ago." He agreed to the two requests before looking towards the other three seniors.

"You'd better keep that promise Zaou. If not we will come find you with the gps function we had found shortly after we realized there were other uses for our rings and bracelets than just the transformations." Kinshiro spoke seriously looking at the dark pink haired teen who nodded in agreement.

"Be safe wherever you are going Ryuu." Atsushi spoke in a slightly parental tone which made Ryuu's smile widen ever so slightly.

"If there is anyone giving you a hard time let me know." En spoke with a slight smirk which made Ryuu laugh slightly in response to the promise his laziest sempai had just made before looking over at Yumoto who had a broad grin on his face.

"Sempai, I will see you when you get home, and then I will make you get some sleep. You look like you need it. I don't care about the past, you are you, and no one can change that, we wouldn't have you any other way." The blonde spoke seriously in the tone he used to lecture the monsters with which made the dark pink haired teens smile to widen ever so slightly in amusement.

"I won't deny that I will need sleep desperately when I get back. And thank you, all of you. Now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my back. So back to usual club activities until club is done today, then a bath?" Ryuu asked which earned a chorus of 'yes' from his club mates which made him laugh once more, acting much more like himself than he has the past few weeks. He looked over at his two closest friends who both had slight smiles on their faces now that he was smiling once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope the story wasn't too bad... Some of you might be upset with the animatronic choice I had for Ryuu, however it is all for a reason. He was Chica in this story for a few reasons that I will explain in later chapters so I do not spoil anything. Anyway if you do like the story please let me know how it is, or things I can improve on.


End file.
